


It Hurts When It Heals

by Scarlet_Camellia



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Guardian Angel Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It wasn't his fault, Soulmates, Taekwoon loves you, but he let you get broken, it ends ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Camellia/pseuds/Scarlet_Camellia
Summary: You feltalone. You had friends and family and, sure, you could talk to them about some things- but there's parts of you that are dark and damaged and only someone trulyspecialwould be able to take those parts and love them.





	It Hurts When It Heals

Your chest ached and your body felt cold. 

You felt _alone_. You had friends and family and, sure, you could talk to them about some things- but there's parts of you that are dark and damaged and only someone truly _special_ would be able to take those parts and love them. 

You lay in bed crying again. It was the third time this week, and it's only Tuesday. You don't even know why you cry anymore, you just know that the world felt like it was crushing you and nothing could ease the oppressive pressure. 

He watched you in silence. He'd followed you for a long time. He was assigned to protect you, to ensure your health and safety. As far as he had known, you were simply a good person who needed a bit of help to have a good life. 

He wasn't prepared to watch you cry every night. Your pain was so intense that it made his own heart ache. Taekwoon wasn't sure how to help you, so he did nothing. 

For a long time, he only observed you. 

The night you reached for the knife and whispered that you needed to feel something more than this heartache, was the night he could no longer merely observe. 

"Stop." 

It was one word spoken in a soft voice. A gentle sort of voice that felt like the warm hand of a sweet lover caressing your skin. 

You turned to see him, a tall and thin man with dark black hair that covered his forehead and dangled a bit over one eye. His face was unique, almost bird-like. His expression looked cold and disinterested, yet there was a warmth in his dark eyes that showed his true emotion. You were so numb, so exhausted from crying and suffering, that you weren't even concerned with why he was in your apartment. 

You threw the knife back into the drawer and immediately turned to him, taking the few short strides to close the space that separated you and wrapped your arms around his waist. You pressed your face into his chest like you'd known him your entire life and his arms slid around you and you could swear you heard a relived sigh from him. 

"Don't cry anymore." 

His voice was soothing, somehow familiar. You felt like you'd heard it before; like in a dream that you couldn't quite find the details from after you woke. "Who are you?" 

He didn't respond. He pulled you from his chest nd he studied your eyes, his gaze was intense but it wasn't intimidating.

The longer your eyes lingered on his, the lighter your soul felt. He tugged the corners of his lips into the smallest of smiles and something in your heart _knew_ who and what the man was. 

Taekwoon knew he made you suffer for far too long. He'd been hesitant and in consequence your soul had become battered and scarred, but he thought you were beautiful anyways. The months he spent watching you suffer showed him the parts of you that were the most broken, and the parts that were the most perfect.

On the level of souls, Taekwoon knew why you hurt so much- your soulmate wasn't meant to meet you in this life. 

Your soulmate wasn't meant to meet you until you transcended the human plane of life. 

But your soulmate couldn't wait. 

He couldn't make you suffer anymore. 

He traded his wings and halo for a mortal soul, and now that he held you in his arms he knew it'd be worth it. 

Even if it only brought a stop to your tears. 

It'd all be worth it.


End file.
